


Substitution

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Shower Sex, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out Dean's been doing some earning on the side, and he's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution

‘Dean?’

Sam hoisted the bag of groceries higher into his arms, shutting the bunker door behind him. He was back earlier than he’d expected to be, but he’d made up for it with pie for Dean, seeing as the diner he’d been planning to pick up dinner from was shut. Dean had shoved a handful of bills at him before he’d left, in a grumpy mood as usual and urging him to “take your time, Sammy, I ain’t going anywhere”.

Maybe a slap up home cooked meal would make Dean feel a little better.

He descended into the lobby of the bunker, frowning as he saw the room empty. The war room and library were similar, and Sam shrugged, heading through to the kitchen, wondering if Dean was in the garage working on Baby. As he neared the kitchen area, a sound caught his attention and his frown deepened, the groceries dumped and forgotten on the table.

‘Fuck…’ The half groaned curse word wasn’t Dean, and Sam immediately went on alert, pulling his gun from the waistband of his jeans, everything in his posture slipping into hunter mode. Moving slowly from the kitchen, he crept along the hallway towards Dean’s room. The door was ajar, only an inch or two, and Sam shifted his gun into one hand as he used the other to push the door open wider.

He wasn’t expecting what he saw inside.

Dean was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his eyes closed and his body aimed towards the door where he knelt on all fours. He was naked, his cock hard and leaking as he gave no resistance to the tall blond fucking him from behind. The other man was so focused on what he was doing, ramming his cock inside Sam’s big brother, that he didn’t notice that they were no longer alone.

‘Fucking perfect, Deano, you know that?’

Dean’s head dropped to his forearms, just as the blond guy looked up, catching Sam’s eye. In that second, he came, his fingers leaving marks on Dean’s hips as he unloaded into him.

‘Shit.’ He grunted, and Dean looked up at the other man’s tone, his eyes going to the door, widening at Sam stood, gun held limply in one hand.

The reaction was instant. He shoved the guy off, grabbing a pillow and covering himself as Sam continued to stare in shock. ‘Sam -’ He started, scrambling from the bed, one hand held up as if he could stop what was happening. ‘Sam, I can explain.’

The blond was on his feet now, pulling on his pants quickly, his cheeks red as he looked between the two of them. ‘I think I’d better -’

‘Yeah. You should.’ Sam snapped, his hold on his gun tightening again. The blond bolted, not even giving Dean a parting word, leaving the green eyed hunter to face his brother. ‘What the fuck, Dean?’

Dean closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, his grip on the pillow becoming firmer. ‘It’s just...it’s just a thing, Sam, just let it go.’

‘Let it go? I went out to get groceries, and come back to find my brother fucking another guy!’ The younger Winchester just about exploded, waving his hand in the direction the blond had gone. ‘What the hell are you doing? I mean, is this...is this a new thing?’

‘Brad’s a client.’ Dean blurted out, regretting it almost instantly, his entire face going red with shame, and Sam’s jaw hit the floor.

‘A  _ client _ ?’ The words came through gritted teeth and he scrubbed a hand over his face. ‘Jeez, Dean. We didn’t...you never…’ He sucked in a lungful of air, unsure how to process. ‘How long have you been doing this?’

Dean chuckled nervously, moving back to sit on the bed. ‘Twenty years? Give or take.’ Sam gaped, not even sure how to start with that information. Dean shrugged. ‘Dad didn’t always leave enough money. Then there were birthdays, Christmasses. Money isn’t easy in our line of work, Sam.’

‘But you...you hustled cards, pool. The credit cards -’

‘Not always reliable.’ Dean gave another shrug, sighing. ‘This is...this is usually always a guarantee.’

Sam turned away, not able to look at him. ‘I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with this, Dean.’

‘Don’t do anything. I’m just doing what I’ve always done, Sam. I’m surviving. It’s not all bad.’

‘Are you...are you gay?’ Sam asked, nerves flooding his stomach at the thought of his brother’s answer, but Dean simply gave him a lopsided grin.

‘I’m  _ flexible _ .’ He stood up, still holding the pillow over himself, clearing his throat. ‘Look, I’m gonna get a shower. We can...we can talk about this later. Or, we can completely ignore that it ever happened. Your choice, Sammy.’ He didn’t wait for an answer, pushing past Sam in the doorway and heading for the showers.

Sam didn’t watch him go. He stayed on the spot, gripping his gun tightly, feeling like he wanted to go after “Brad” and put two bullets in his skull for even touching...fuck, he’d been so careful. Never letting on. Never showing a fucking  _ sign _ . But coming home to that - how many others had there been? How many times had Dean been  _ hustling pool _ or banging a waitress, when in reality, he’d been somewhere on his knees, some random guy’s cock in his mouth or ass for cash?

A shuddering breath escaped him and he leant on the doorframe as he heard the shower switch on. Dean didn’t even have a clue. He never had. Sam  _ worshipped _ him, in more than one fucking way, and finding out that...finding out that Dean was…

Fuck.

Dean was his, and whatever he’d been doing, it made Sam realise he couldn’t let it carry on. He couldn’t stand by whilst Dean took other men in a way he should be taking Sam.

Dean was  _ fucking _ his.

He dropped the gun on the desk in Dean’s room, pulling his shirt off before leaving the room. He was gonna make sure that no one ever touched Dean again, make sure his brother knew he was worth so much more than a goddamn paid-for fuck.

As he rounded the corner to the bathrooms, he saw the door was wide open, and Dean was leaning against the wall of the shower cubicle, water running down the back of his neck, along the lines of his muscled body, over the curve of his ass to hit the tiled floor. The pillow was discarded on the floor, and Sam’s breath hitched as he unbuckled his own pants, letting them drop to the floor audibly enough to get Dean’s attention.

‘How long you been thinking about this, Sammy?’ Dean gasped, not moving, not looking back.

‘Probably as long as you’ve been letting other men fuck you.’ Sam couldn’t keep the bitterness from his voice. ‘It’s not gonna happen any more. You got that? We don’t need money.’

Dean laughed, but the sound was anything but humorous. ‘No. We don’t.’

‘Then why?’ Sam asked, stepping over the lip of the shower tray, his cock hard and bouncing against his stomach. ‘Why let them do it, Dean?’

‘Because you wouldn’t.’

The words hit home, and Sam groaned, his large hands grabbing his big brother and dragging him across the shower. Dean didn’t protest, didn’t fight back, even when Sam crushed their bodies together. The feel of his brother’s cock against his prompted the older hunter to whimper and fuck if it wasn’t the most delicious noise Sam had ever heard.

He wanted to hear it again.

‘Dean…’ The water cascaded down over his face, and he abandoned speaking in favour of  _ showing _ Dean what he meant. He licked his lips, slamming them against Dean’s in a bruising kiss, his hands clutching at handfuls of his brother, needing to be closer to him. The sensation of Dean surrendering to him, returning the harsh nips and licks of such a demanding caress, was more than he could have ever dreamt of.

Sam broke away, lust-blown hazel eyes focusing on the emerald green eyes of his big brother, his hips giving a subtle thrust into him.

‘Promise me you won’t do it again.’

Dean frowned, before realising his brother’s intention, and a slow nod took over his head. Sam’s mouth twitched, and he leant his forehead against Dean’s, sighing.

‘Only me, right Dean?’ His brother didn’t respond for a moment, and Sam pulled back, frowning at him. ‘Dean?’ Dean stared at him, licking his lips for a second before Sam felt the other man’s cock jump against his own.

‘Show me.’

Those two words conveyed twenty years of need and lust, and it didn’t take Sam more than a split second to respond, hauling Dean against him even tighter, his fingers and teeth marking his skin as the water covered them both. He reached around his brother’s body, his fingers sliding between his cheeks. He was still open, his hole clutching at nothing and Sam groaned, knowing he had to obliterate every single touch of every other man that Dean had had.

Without waiting, he sank one finger inside Dean to the hilt and was rewarded with a keening whimper from the other man. Dean’s hips jutted up towards him, his cock hard as steel and leaking precum, and Sam pressed in further, adding a second finger when Dean didn’t protest.

‘I’m gonna fuck you, Dean.’ His words were shaky, and he didn’t wait for a response. ‘Show you exactly how you should have been touched. You’ll forget all about all the others. You want this, don’t you, Dee?’ Reverting to the nickname he’d had for his brother as a child only made the older man groan and grind down on Sam’s thick fingers.

‘You know I do, Sammy.’ His voice was like molasses, laced with arousal like Sam had never heard before. ‘Please, baby brother. Wanna feel you.’

The taller man didn’t waste any more time, withdrawing his fingers and using his bigger frame to crush Dean against the wall, turning him without letting go. Dean’s hands came up to brace himself against the tiles, automatically sticking his ass further out and making Sam grunt in need.

‘Fucking perfect.’ He fisted his cock with his hand, rubbing the tip against Dean’s hole, feeling the smaller man shake with anticipation. There was nothing else to say, and Sam pushed forward, groaning loudly as Dean took every single inch willingly, his hole slick and quivering around his baby brother’s thick length. ‘Jesus, Dean. You’re still so fucking tight.’

Dean’s answering growl was accompanied by him pushing back onto his brother. ‘Never had any complaints.’ He retorted, and Sam’s hand snapped up along his spine, threading through his short dirty blond locks, tugging gently.

‘No complaints here.’ Sam growled, dragging his brother’s head backwards, making him arch his back. Sam pulled back, slamming into his brother again, and Dean cried out, the sound like music to his little brother’s ears. ‘I wanna feel every bit of you, Dean. You’re mine, you got that? I’m the only one who touches you from now on.’

‘Fuck, Sammy, yes, please baby brother...fuck me.’

He didn’t need to be asked twice, his fingers tightening in Dean’s hair as his other hand curled around his hip, his cock driving deeper into Dean with each stroke. He slammed into Dean’s prostate, making the older man moan deeply, his cock hard against the cold tile as his little brother fucked him hard.

‘Touch yourself, Dean. I wanna hear you screaming my name when I cum inside you.’

Dean nodded as much as he could with Sam holding his head back, and the younger Winchester knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer. He increased his pace, feeling Dean’s hole flutter around him, and as his orgasm peaked, he gave one hard thrust, holding himself inside his brother as he came hard, coating Dean’s insides with his thick spunk. His climax prompted Dean’s, and the elder hunter shuddered, cumming across the tiled wall in front of him.

The sound of panting mingled with the spray of the shower over both of them, and Sam slowly withdrew, releasing Dean before pressing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, sighing against his wet skin.

‘I love you, Dean.’

Dean nodded, turning around in the shower to catch Sam’s shoulder before he could bolt. ‘I’m sorry, Sam.’ The words were quiet, and it didn’t even sound like his brother in that moment. Sam gave a weak smile, nodding as he pulled away.

‘It’s okay. We’ll...we’ll figure it out. Like we always do.’ He cupped Dean’s cheek. ‘Just you and me though, yeah?’

Dean smiled. ‘You and me.’


End file.
